That Was Her, This is me
by Sara Potter
Summary: PG for kissing. After Harry and Chos break-up does Ginny have a chance? Songfic to That was Her,This is me. One part about R/H, not long though. R/R


That Was Her, This is me.

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Dream and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N Songfic. (Duh) Read and Review. If you like it I'm going to make it into a series.

_She stole your heart* _

Ginny was sitting at one of the Common Room tables thinking about none other then the big break-up between Harry and Cho Chang.Yeah Harry, that's right she stole your heart and look where that got you. Ginny thought bitterly.

_Only did it because she could*_

I always thought that Harry was smarter then that.Obviously he wasn't, Ginny thought, because he didn't know that she was using him like a toy.

_Chewed you up and spat you out*_

She chewed you right up, Harry. Just like a dog chews it's bone. Then she spat you right back out.

_That girl never was no good*_

I can't believe you never saw through that good-girl act. How could you have been so stupid?

_Baby I would never do that*_

If you were smart you would of gone with, because I would never do that to you.

_I'll love you faithfully*_

I would love him more faithfully than that girl ever could. I wouldn't ever go behind his back with other guys like she did.

_But you suspicious of me so I'm gonna repeat her story*_

Just at that moment Harry walked in the room. Well it's now or never, though Ginny, I'm gonna tell him how I feel.She walked up to him. "Hi Harry!" He turned to face her.

"Oh, hi Ginny."

"Listen Harry, You know how I feel about you. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way too. I also know what happened with Cho, but you don't need to be suspicious of me.

_It's making you crazy*_

"I can tell that it's driving you crazy,"

_Making you a wreck, making you follow me, making me a suspect*_

"It's making you a wreck from what Ron has told me."

_You seem to think I'm playing her game*_

"Despite what you may think, I'm not playing her game."

_Don't you know my name*_

"Don't you know my name,"

_That was her, this is me*_

"My name is Ginny, her name is Cho,"

_We're different as can be*_

"That is only one of many differences."

_She and I are nothing alike*_

"You should know by now that she and I are nothing alike."

_You're confusing day with night*_

"I am like the day that brings good things, and she is like the night, which brings bad things."

_That was then, this is now*_

"That was a long time ago, Harry. It was the past. But we live in the present. Now."

_You wanna trust me but you don't know how*_

"I can see that you wanna trust me, Harry"

_I'm never gonna mess around, set you down*_

"I would never mess around like she did"

_Can't you see that was her, and baby this is me*_

"If you do like me, then you have to learn that I am not her.

_Stop making me feel bad*_

"You are scared that you have feelings for me, that's why you were trying to make me feel bad."_ _

_I'm the best thing you ever had*_

"You know that I am the best thing you ever had, or ever will have."

_The only thing I'm guilty of is giving you too much love*_

"You want me to be guilty of something, so that you would have a reason not to like me. Well I am guilty of something. Sometimes I feel that I gave you too much love. Especially after you treated me the way you did."

_It's making you crazy, making you a wreck, making you follow me, making me a suspect*_

"I can see that it has been making you a wreck."

_You seem to think I'm playing her game*_

"You and I both know that I'm not playing Cho's game."

_Don't you know, Don't you know*_

"Don't you know,"?

_That was her, this is me."_

"that was her, not me."

_We're different as can be*_

"I thought you were smart enough to see the difference between her and me."

_She and I are nothing alike*_

"Cho and I are nothing alike."

_You're confusing day with night*_

"I am like the day, I can bring good things. Cho is like the night, she brings bad things."

_That was then, this is now*_

"What happened with Cho was then. What could happen with me and you is now."

_You wanna trust me but you don't know how__I'm never gonna mess around, set you down*_

"I would never mess around with other guys behind your back."

_Can't you see, that was her, and baby this is me*_

"I know you can see, Harry. You aren't blind. You can see that that was her, and this is me."

_Don't stop the game*_

Now it was Harry's turn to speak. "You're right I do like you. But you can't stop the game. How do I know I can trust you?"

_She made the mistakes*_

Ginny was getting a little bit infuriated now. The Weasley temper was kicking in. "Those were her mistakes,"

_Don't make me pay for all her mistakes*_

"don't make me pay for them."

_Come on it's time to move on __you can't see things that don't exist*_

"You can't see things that don't exist, Harry. I haven't made any mistakes, so how could you any mistakes made by me? You need to move on"

Now Harry was speaking. "I know." And then he moved towards Ginny, and took her hand.

_That was her, this is me*_

Now Ginny was laughing while she said, "It's about time you came around Mr. Potter. You can finally see that that was her and this is me.

_We're different as can be*_

"We are different as can be. Now you will get to known he real me."

_She and I are nothing alike*_

Now Harry was speaking, " You know, Cho and you are nothing alike. And I think you are much better."

_You're confusing day with night*_

"You and Cho really are like day and night. And I prefer Day by a lot."

_That was then, this is now*_

"And you were right about everything you said. Especially the part about that being then and this being now."

_You wanna trust me but you don't know how*_

"And I know that I can trust you."

_I'm never gonna mess around set you down*_

"I can trust that you're never gonna mess around, or set me down like she did."

_Can't you see that was her, and baby this is me*_

"Now I can see that that was her and this is you." Then he leaned down and kissed her briefly before going to bed.

"It's about time those two got together." Said Hermione to Ron, who had been watching in the shadows the whole time. Ron shook his head in agreement. Then, as Harry had done, kissed Hermione before going to bed.

A/N Thank you for reading. Please be kind and use the box at the bottom of the screen and review. And if I get enough good reviews I will turn this into a series. And to Tamela, I put Harry and Cho together and look what Cho did to him. Bold is Ginny's thoughts, and italics are song lyrics.

Your loving author,

Sara Potter


End file.
